


Диверсия

by anna_mrmrmr, Miramina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramina/pseuds/Miramina
Summary: У Саурона есть план.





	Диверсия

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTF Arda 2016 на ЗФБ-2016 в соавторстве с Мираминой.

_По законам аэродинамики шмель летать не может, но он этого не знает и поэтому летает._  
Народная мудрость.

 

Для успешного движения истории вперед путем победы над очередным темным властелином Вселенной требуются три обязательных условия: хитрый злодей с амбициями, смелый и удачливый герой и глубокий кризис с преодолением. 

Злодей должен быть хитрым и умным, и обладать хорошей фантазией, чтобы создать кризис. Но не слишком, чтобы его можно было победить. Победа над злом, претендующим на мировое господство, консолидирует общество и возрождает к жизни идеи добра, справедливости и гуманизма, и в мире начинается очередной золотой век быстрого развития всего.

Для более успешной реализации задачи к делу часто подключается дополнительный элемент — пророчество, которое помогает светлым силам вычислить своего героя и способ победить зло. Схема отработанная и всегда действующая.

Но в этот раз все пошло не так.

Отсыпая Саурону фантазию, Вселенная несколько перестаралась, получив в результате отрицательного героя настолько умного и хитрого, что победить его стандартным образом не представлялось возможным. Идей у него была масса и, что самое страшное, к делу он подходил творчески. Вселенная содрогнулась. Экспериментаторов ей хватило еще на этапе Эру. 

Временная линия свернулась в клубок.

***

Саурон не считал себя плохим парнем. В глубине души он даже хотел всем добра. Но, во-первых, никто абсолютно возмутительным образом не имел представления о собственном благе, а во-вторых, ради хорошего эксперимента он был готов пожертвовать многим. 

Пророчество в этот раз тоже существовало. И о кольцах, и о том, что его победит хоббит. Да еще и кольцо пропадет. Никакого уважения к священному кузнечному делу. А он, между прочим, лучший кузнец Первой эпохи, кого хочешь спроси. Саурон не был глупым, и очень обрадовался, что кольцо абсолютной власти он еще не создал. Совершенно очевидно, что перед тем, как приступить к делу всей жизни, нужно было заблаговременно нейтрализовать хоббитов. 

Здесь перед будущим темным властелином встали две задачи. Во-первых, хоббитов необходимо нейтрализовать всех, во-вторых, обойтись без явного массового убийства. Геноцид не был выходом как минимум потому, что история наглядно демонстрировала: как бы тщательно и старательно ты ни уничтожал не устраивающую тебя категорию населения, всегда найдется как минимум один выживший, который придет тебе мстить. И обязательно победит, потому что он прав, а ты нет, и с точки зрения Вселенной это будет справедливо. К тому же Саурон за свою долгую жизнь однажды уже сталкивался с пророчеством, которое собирался изменить, и повел себя тогда так, что до сих пор приходилось утешаться мыслью «отрицательный результат — тоже результат». А ведь еще была эта проныра Галадриэль и ее зять, которые и так на него подозрительно смотрели, им только дай повод. Без кольца всевластья с этой парочкой связываться — себе дороже.

Из всех этих предпосылок следовало, что план ему нужен кривой и очень сложный. Саурон сел прямо на пол и начал думать. 

В конце концов среди всех гениальных мыслей ему пришла в голову одна, самая гениальная. План был ужасно запутанным и в то же время — очень простым. Оставалось только попробовать себя в ботанике, но должен же талантливый майа быть талантливым во всем.

Хоббитам предстояло умереть от обжорства.

***

В генной инженерии Саурон преуспел — модифицированная тыква удалась на славу. В ней было совершенно все: ее внешний вид так и манил хоббита съесть хоть чуть-чуть, после первого кусочка остановиться было невозможно, а самое главное заключалось в том, что едок начинал стремительно толстеть. Саурон был страшно собой доволен. Оставалось только проверить действие на нескольких хоббитах, а дальше с помощью безвредного овоща тихо извести всех остальных. После этого можно будет, наконец, заняться кольцом всевластья, не отвлекаясь на посторонние факторы.

Пробная партия тыкв направлялась в Шир.

К сожалению, никто не объяснил Саурону, что успешный план не должен содержать более трех условий. Забыли, наверное.

***

Поначалу все шло удачно. Хоббиты благосклонно отнеслись к невиданной доселе тыкве и рискнули ее попробовать. Уже через пару месяцев практически никто из них не мог пролезть в дверь. В круглую дверь.

А потом в Шир заявился Гэндальф с гномами. И пришел в ужас.

— И вот это — наш взломщик? — возмущенно ткнул пальцем Торин в практически шарообразного хоббита, в котором с трудом угадывался Бильбо Бэггинс. — Гэндальф, ты зачем нас сюда привел? 

— Никуда я с вами не пойду, — прочавкал Бильбо. — Во-первых, не хочу. А во-вторых, — не могу.

— Бильбо, ты не мог бы перестать есть, пока мы разговариваем? — вежливо поинтересовался Гэндальф.

— Не могу. Слишком вкусная.

— Так должно быть, да? — спросил Кили, который в жизни еще не видел хоббита.

— Не должно, — мрачно ответил Гэндальф. — Здесь что-то не так. И деревня подозрительно пустая. Торин, вы не поможете мне осмотреть другие дома? Не нравится мне все это.

***

— Да они все такие, — через час удивленно сообщил Торин. — И все жуют свою тыкву. Что происходит?

— Точно не знаю, — сказал Гэндальф. — Нам потребуется помощь.

***

— Да, — задумчиво протянула спешно вызванная в Шир Галадриэль, — и, конечно, только хоббиты? 

— Да. Что думаешь?

— Ты слышал про пророчество?

— Слышал, конечно. Полагаешь, из этого безобразия торчат уши нашего старого друга Саурона?

— Он теперь Аннатар.

— Правда? — удивился Гэндальф. — Никогда не понимал, зачем ему столько имен.

«Ой, вот кто бы говорил, Митрандир», — подумала Галадриэль, но, как истинная леди, ограничилась мягкой улыбкой.

— Так что же будем делать?

— Первым делом — уничтожим всю тыкву. А дальше Трандуил с Элрондом обещали прислать своих бойцов, говорят, они устроят твоим хоббитам такие физические нагрузки, что те быстро придут в форму, отличную от шара. Будет тебе взломщик.

***

Гномов вынужденная остановка совершенно не радовала. Мало того, что они застряли в этой дыре, но так еще и эльфы не делали различий между толстыми хоббитами и мускулистыми гномами. Они были выше этого. Поэтому день начинался с оздоравливающей пятнадцатимильной пробежки по окрестным холмам в сопровождении Тауриэль. Всех, кто плохо бежал или пытался отлынивать, Тауриэль молча брала на прицел. Желание возражать ей сразу куда-то девалось. После пробежки всех ждал день в полезных физических упражнениях. Под шумок эльфы прививали им заодно и боевые навыки. Это был их первый опыт тренерской работы, и они старались изо всех сил.

— Мне даже жалко эльфов, — сказал Торин Двалину, пока они пережидали вторую вечернюю зарядку в кладовке Бильбо Бэггинса. — Мы-то отсюда рано или поздно свалим. А они так живут.

— Ага, — согласился Двалин.

— И знаешь, что самое жуткое? Они будут делать это до скончания своей вечной жизни. 

— Угу.

— Кошмар.

— Кошмар.

***

Шир начинал напоминать военный лагерь.

Леголас на площадке для тренировок делился опытом с заметно похудевшими и погрустневшими хоббитами.

— Сейчас я научу вас бежать по падающим предметам. Это очень редкий навык, но однажды он может спасти вашу жизнь. Показываю...

— Извините, — высунулся из толпы Бильбо. — Но ведь так нельзя.

— Почему нельзя? — удивился Леголас. — Очень даже можно, я сейчас покажу. 

— С точки зрения законов физики нельзя, я в книге читал. Есть же гравитация, в конце концов.

— Каких законов? — начал сердиться эльф. — Принц я или не принц? Я сейчас напишу отцу, и он так пригрозит этой вашей Гравицации, что она все свои дурацкие законы отменит! Дожили. Кто попало законы издает. Еще вопросы есть? Ну, раз нет, тогда показываю. Скоро вы у меня все будете в отличной боевой форме.

***

«А ведь эксперимент нужно было контролировать», — запоздало вспомнил Саурон, недоуменно разглядывая явившуюся прямо к нему толпу хоббитов. Полурослики, которым полагалось быть до безобразия разожравшимися от тыквы, больше напоминали специальный боевой отряд очень маленьких эльфов. И выглядели, прямо говоря, недобро. Над хоббитами ненамного возвышалась группа гномов и сильно — Гэндальф, явно получавший от процесса удовольствие.

— Так вот кто нас уморить задумал, — мрачно сказал один из хоббитов. — Ребята, бей гада! 

«Ой», — успел подумать Саурон.

В очередной раз несостоявшегося темного властелина хоббиты отдали на перевоспитание Галадриэль — учиться использовать свою неуемную энергию в мирных целях.

Вселенная вздохнула с облегчением.

***

— Эй, Бильбо, — подошел к хоббиту Торин. — Раз уж мы здесь закончили, может, подумаешь над нашим предложением? Нам там одна рептилия целое королевство должна...


End file.
